


Yoosung Week 2018

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Here's my contribution to Yoosung Week 2018, a fic a day!Some of the prompts were intended for nsfw works, but all of this is perfectly PG because I like to rebel lmaoPlease enjoy!





	1. First Time

First time he did it, he can't say he liked it very much.

In hindsight, he feels bad about that. He knows he should've been more appreciative, he should've been happy.

But really, he wasn't.

He didn't see the point.

But Rika looked so excited, she seemed like she was practically glowing, and along with his mother pushing him, he didn't have the heart to say no.

So he'd managed to get himself roped into unpaid volunteer work, when he should've been studying instead.

But Rika, as she always somehow managed to do, she made it worthwhile. And she made him understand why she loved it so much.

Made him love it too.

Did he ever really, truly love doing the work? Or did he just love the smile he put on her face when he helped?

He told himself it was all of the people's smiles he wanted.

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

It was always Rika's smile that mattered most.

Sometimes he wonders, where would he be if he'd never met her at all?

Would he still be doing volunteer work, be part of a charity organization?

Would he still be trying to become a vet?

Probably not.

That first time all those years ago, it had changed so many things in his life. It had changed everything.

He'd have never met anybody in the RFA if he hadn't gone with Rika that day, because why would she have asked him to join if he'd refused to even spend some time in a hospital?

It was fate that she asked him to come with her that day.

It was fate that he did.

In the end, he did feel pretty bad about disliking helping at first, because what kind of person dislikes helping?

How could anyone possibly be so cold?

He'd always put himself and his studies first, never really had much time for anyone or anything else, but then Rika opened his eyes.

It felt so good to be needed.

To be wanted.

Appreciated.

Sure, the old people couldn't give back much, but it was knowing that he made them happy that made everything worth it.

It was simply seeing them smile at him, having them thank him.

Give him little sweets or knitted sweaters because those were really the only things they owned.

It meant so much more to him than any money in the world, more than any good grade he could get.

And Rika's happiness was still the most important, seeing the beaming in her eyes whenever they accomplished something good.

His first time, he still has to admit, he didn't like it much.

He didn't see the point.

But once Rika showed it to him, there was nothing he could've ever loved more.


	2. Hobbies|Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both prompts fit for this one, so I declare it 2 in 1

He spends so much time gaming, and people keep telling him to find another hobby.

Well, if only it were that easy!

He tried!

He tried pretty much every single hobby he could think of, been in every single after school club in college there was.

Some were fun, some were... less fun, but none of them ever really /worked/ for him.

And at this point, he's pretty certain that there are no more hobbies left to test.

He's been in sports teams, first and foremost, because those were the kinds of things most guys his age seemed to do. But all the running around didn't sit too well with him, and wow, people were rude.

They kept pushing him, and eventually the trainer himself took him to the side and advised him to give up.

Great motivational speech, really.

He couldn't say he'd enjoyed Judo anyway, even though he knew Jaehee liked it. It had sounded good until he'd gotten beat up the first round.

By the instructor. In front of everyone.

Apparently it had only been a demonstration, but it had still hurt. Why would people enjoy something like that?

So he'd started trying less physically painful activities, but those had turned out to be just as dangerous.

He did like making coffee, until he almost died from it.

Band would've been fun if he'd had any talent in playing an instrument.

And drama just made him feel too much like Zen. Who, by the way, would not shut up about it as soon as the subject was brought up.

He wanted a hobby for himself, not for the others. Wasn't that the entire point?

People told him he should think about what he likes to do, but what does he like to do?

He likes to play LOLOL.

But not only is that not really a hobby, that's also the very thing he's supposed to get distraction from.

So that's kind of not going to work, either.

Perhaps he should try game programming, create a game of his own?

But just one look at the beginner instructions Seven sent him convince him that there's no way he's ever going to understand that.

He's found out that some people like to just collect things as a hobby, which did sound easy enough. But it was also boring enough.

He did end up with a small collection or two, which he did like, but it was by no means time consuming.

What kind of hobby could he possibly try?

Drawing? Looks like it was made by a 4 year old.

Writing? Not actually too bad, until he reads it and cringes himself.

Lying face first on his bed and groaning is pretty entertaining.

Finally, while cooking dinner, he realizes that perhaps it's just not meant to be.

He's not going to stop trying, of course. Learning new things is interesting, even if it backfires a lot.

But maybe he just isn't going to truly find the perfect hobby just yet.

Unless, of course, trying hobbies can be a hobby by itself?

He did learn quite a lot of different stuff, from all kinds of fields.

He knows how to make a perfect blend of coffee, he can cook a more-or-less edible three-course-menu, but he can also flip someone over his head if they try to kidnap him.

Probably.

Well, he knows how to in theory at least.

He's read about the basics of programming, and he knows enough about chemicals to create a small explosion in the middle of the classroom that will stain the table in a really pretty blue.

Actually, he hasn't found the one perfect hobby, but he's had fun.

Wasn't that the idea?

Maybe he's content not staying anywhere for longer than a week.

Gives him more opportunities for experimenting.


	3. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set that one time Jumin called Yoosung's mom
> 
> (Also wdym this isn't what this prompt was implying)

Finally, it was his time to shine. After all this time, his chance had finally come, and oh boy was he going to take it.

The attackers were strong, and they were many, and they had his guild surrounded from all sides, but he wasn't going to let them win.

Oh no, not tonight.

There was no way he was going down.

His heart was racing as he sped around a corner, hiding behind the ruins of an old castle to recharge his health before charging back into battle.

One by one, they fell at his hands, victory nearing.

It was about time he won something, the need for success had been strong for so long. The entire day had been spent with him working hard, no breaks, pouring blood, sweat and tears to no avail.

Well, a little avail. It did result in a nice dinner.

But now he had a band aid on his finger from where he'd cut himself with a knife, and his eyes were still stinging from the darn onions.

LOLOL had been calling to him for hours, begging to be played. And finally he could give in to the pleas.

Maybe he was addicted, but it was fun, so how was it bad? Surely there were worse things to be addicted to than gaming. At least he was good at something!

But no, Jumin had to ruin it.

What kind of person calls an adult man's mother?!

Of course he loved his mother, but he could take care of himself, he didn't need her babying him! All she did was nag him into work and keep him from playing!

But not anymore, because finally she was fast alseep, and he could help out his loyal people.

They were so close to victory, he could taste it!

Just one more hit...

"YES!"

Before he could even control himself the word had escaped him; he immediately shut his mouth with his hands but it was too late.

He'd messed up.

/Oh god he was doomed./

The hairs on his neck were standing on edge as he sat frozen in his chair, already feeling the dreadful, cold eyes staring him down.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned, wishing he could be literally anywhere else.

He was caught in his room like a mouse in a trap, no escape.

/She was going to kill him./

When he'd finally turned around he immediately found himself getting stared down just like he knew he'd be, gulping at the scolding he was fully aware he was in for.

Yup, she was definitely not sleeping anymore.

And he could kiss LOLOL goodbye.

"Uh... hi mom..."


	4. Supernatural

Before he met Rika, he had never had much interest or belief in the supernatural.

Sure, he didn't doubt their existence. There'd definitely been something living in his closet when he was younger, and the neighbor's cat had to be a demon with how it always looked at him.

But it had just never held much importance.

He'd had better things to do, much more important than pointless imaginations.

He had to study, go to school. Work hard.

It wasn't until he met Rika that his eyes were opened.

Because Rika, she was a magician. A wonderful person, with the ability to make everyone around her smile.

He wanted to be like her, so bad.

He wanted to hold the power to make others happy, to brighten the lives of other people with just his mere presence.

Sometimes he truly wondered whether she could possibly be real. Be human.

How could someone wonderful like that be just a regular girl, even be related to him?

No, she had to be something special. An angel, maybe. She had to be.

Once he met Rika, he started believing in the supernatural, but it wasn't monsters or horror stories he cared about. On the contrary, those just gave hin nightmares.

Good things.

Creatures that came down to earth to help humans, that nurtured the planet and all its life. Helping people, saving them.

That was what Rika did, and that was what he wanted to do too, more than anything.

Of course, he knew that his cousin was human. He might've been naïve, but he wasn't stupid.

But still, she was so much more.

Whenever he was with her, it felt like her aura was pure light and warmth.

She was a magician.

A beautiful, magnificent, supernatural being.

Only when he met her did he find a purpose for himself, did a bright light shine on his entire world.

And only when she disappeared did everything go black.


	5. Exhibitionism

Before, he's never cared much about showing off.

He didn't need it.

He used to get good grades, but he never bragged about them. What point would be in that, aside from making other students feel bad about being less successful?

Sure, there were things he was proud of, like his success in LOLOL first and foremost, or when he got a cool new pin for his hoodie.

But he never really showed them off much, aside from the occasional mention. It just never seemed too important to him that people saw what he had, aside from maybe his closest friends.

But ever since he started going out with her, things changed.

Because, she just...

She's so beautiful, so amazing!

How could he possibly not show her off?

That a person as wonderful as her would ever choose him, he'd have never dreamed of that, but they actually, really are together now. There's no way he can keep that to himself.

He's shy about it at first, of course, but still he always wants to hold her hand whenever they're out in public. Always sits close to her, puts his arm around her whenever he gets the chance.

Of course he'd immediately cut back if it made her uncomfortable, but she doesn't seem to mind, and really he just can't help himself.

If he could, he'd stand on the rooftops and shout to the world how much he loves her, but admittedly he's not quite brave enough for that (well he'd try if she wanted him to!) so he settles with the more subtle method.

He's embarrassed whenever people look at them, but at the same time he loves it.

Because, in his mind, all he can think is "yes, you're seeing this right, i'm dating this amazing girl right here".

Not that he sees dating her as a mere accomplishment of course. There's no way he'd ever think of her as some sort of accessory or anything of that sort.

But he's so proud of her for so many things, and he's so unbelievably lucky to have her by his side.

And whenever there are people around, he just can't stop himself from showing her off.

He's already introduced her to all of his friends, everyone they happen to run into on the street needs to meet her. It doesn't matter if it's his cousin or his old pre-school teacher, he always runs right up to them and drags her along with him.

Soon enough he starts to love dates even more, just because he gets a chance to show the world how much she means to him, and gets to brag about her even to random passersby.

Sometimes she needs to stop him so they can actually order their drinks, but she does it while laughing so he sees no reason to really stop.

Apparently she thinks it's cute, which he appreciates but it also turns him into a blushing mess.

And actually shuts him up for a bit so he supposes she won.

Not that he minds letting her win.

She could beat him in LOLOL and he'd still love her, heck he'd probably even love her even more if she possessed that kind of gaming love he does.

Then again, she's already perfect the way she is.

That's why he can't help but show her off after all.


	6. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be fun idk what happened then
> 
> My hand slipped and guys I'm so sorry this turned hella dark somehow
> 
> You can literally see how it starts out as something happy and then just progressively turns into angst why am I like this

During daytime, he's Yoosung Kim, college student with less-than-desirable grades, naïve cutie-pie.

But as soon as class is over, and he arrives at his apartment, things change.

Because once he reaches his computer, the adorable and innocent boy is no more.

He is Superman Yoosung, hero of the LOLOL world. Ranked #2 of all-time players, he is loved and worshipped by his guild, and feared by their enemies.

Because in this game, he is anything but cute.

He is the last thing people see, before their nightmares come true and they have to start all over.

In LOLOL, he is respected. He's taken seriously.

Nobody babies him in this game, nobody would dream of it.

He's not a baby. He's the (almost) highest ranked player.

But he's not hated either, aside from those who try to attack him, take his fame and accomplishments. There's always going to be those few people that just aren't capable of being nice.

Aside from them, he's well known and well liked. Everyone wants him in their guild, sends him friend requests from all sides.

Newbies look up to him, and he gives them bus rides to help them get started.

Older players see what he's doing and join in, because if he does it, it has to be a good thing.

His opinion isn't just tolerated, it's even wanted.

And yeah, it's just a game, but the people behind the characters are real.

And sure, he can't talk about his problems with them, but at least when it comes to play they are willing to listen.

They want to listen.

He's asked for his opinion more times tham he can count, and compared to his real friends who tend to dismiss him, the feeling is amazing.

He's not Yoosung Kim who worries too much and can't let the past go.

He's Superman Yoosung, star player and role model.

Of course he knows it's not reality, at least, well, the world in which he is a hero is not.

But it's a real game, with real people playing it, just as real as he is. Someone's sitting at their keyboard somewhere, looking at their screen, and wishing they could be like him.

Even though they don't know what he's like for real, it still counts for something, right?

Nobody really cares for him as Yoosung, nobody will even take his feelings seriously.

But they love him when he becomes their leader, hero. Still their friend, but so much more.

It may not be reality, but sometimes it just feels good to pretend that it is, at least for a bit.

Pretend that he's good at something, and that his opinion matters.

Nobody pranks him in LOLOL. It's great.

He can't even remember the last time he talked to someone in real life and didn't get made fun of one way or another.

People wonder why he's so obsessed with gaming, maybe it's because he actually matters in the virtual world.

He actually makes a difference.

It's a lot better than to just be a real world comic relief, or whatever it is his friends see him as.

Everyone keeps telling him to get over his addiction.

But why would he want to?

Why would he work hard to spend more time in the depressing real world, when the fake one is so much more fun?

At least in pretend, he's not just annoying and whiny.

He likes to pretend he matters.


	7. Free for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble coming up with an idea for this prompt, and surprise, it's kinda dark again lmao
> 
> Based on the fact that apparently Yoosung and Zen were never told the truth about Rika.
> 
> Also this isn't intended to be shippy, but interpret it however you want lol

Finally, after a whole year, they were having a party again.

It felt great to host a charity event, especially since this time, while of course they'd invited guests, they'd also decided to open their doors to anyone willing to attend.

Random passersby on the street were invited to join them, have a drink, and perhaps make a donation.

There were so many people, all talking to each other and seeming happy and content, and it was amazing.

But it also felt so strange.

Rika should be there, he thought.

She should see how happy everyone was, but instead she was somewhere in Alaska, in therapy. Hopefully she was getting better, but he couldn't even contact her.

V should be there too.

But V would never come to one of their parties again, and in hindsight, Yoosung couldn't help but feel bad for the way he'd treated him.

He'd always been so rude to him back when he was...

When he was alive.

He'd kept blaming V for Rika's suicide, when it turned out it had been so much more complicated than that.

If he'd been kinder to him, would V have told him the truth? Let him meet her?

If he'd been kinder to him, would V still be there?

The thought that somehow, at least partially, he too was responsible for the RFA's former leader's suicide wouldn't leave him. Even though Rika had turned out to be alive, albeit not exactly well, he still didn't feel any better.

Did he cause this?

But of course, the others wouldn't hear that. They'd assured him nobody blamed him, and with that, the subject was never brought up again.

Just like it had been with Rika, his feelings weren't important enough to acknowledge.

Then again, he did suppose there were more important things to bother with.

Namely Saeran, Saeyoung's twin brother, who appeared to be hiding in some corner and watching the crowd uneasily. It didn't look like he was enjoying himself too much.

It was his first party though, and everyone had been excited for him to attend, even though, admittedly, there really were a lot of guests.

Yoosung loved the large amount of people, since all of them were good from what he could tell. Bad people wouldn't go to a charity event.

But yeah, he didn't know the details of Saeran's past, but he'd never seemed to care for crowds much.

Maybe he should try talking to him?

Having someone to talk to might be nicer than awkwardly standing around, and besides, he did have a lot of questions for the boy.

And it'd probably be better than to be gloomy himself too. After all, this was a party.

Rika was in therapy, V would never come back.

Maybe, to a degree, it was his fault.

But everyone else was there, they were all together and all having a great time. So he should at least try joining in, right?

Rika had always told him to look at the bright side of things.

What could be brighter than a new friend?

Shaking off the dark thoughts, at least for a while, he put his smile back on and walked over to the RFA's newest member.

Bad stuff had happened, as it always tended to do somehow.

But now things were looking up.

He was just going to believe in that.


End file.
